Carved
by Twilightx28
Summary: It started with carving pumpkins,to vampire costumes and Halloween tricks.Add Mike Newton, throw it all together and you got some craziness with Bella and the Cullens. Contest Entry: Things That Go Bump In The Night.


**Entry: **Things That Go Bump In The Night One-shot contest

**Author: **Twilightx28

**Story Title: **Carved

**Rating: **T

**Vamp or Human: **Vamp/ Bella human

**Beta: **Eternally Addicted

**Point of View: **Bella

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

______________________________________________________________________________

**Summary- It started with carving pumpkins, to vampire costumes and Halloween tricks. Throw it all together and you get some craziness with the Cullens and Bella. Entry for the: Things that go bump in the night contest**

BPOV

"You've never carved a pumpkin before? Ever?" I asked, incredulously.

He shook his head, his bronze hair flying around. I stared into his golden eyes and glared, trying to see if he was lying.

"What?" he asked cocking an eye brow and looking at me, surprised that I would even doubt he was telling the truth.

"I can't believe that you haven't carved a pumpkin. Alice throws these ridiculous Halloween parties and you don't even bother to carve a pumpkin. Come on!" I cried, flailing my arms around.

A loud chuckle tumbled from Edward's lips and his chest shook, "Bella, it's not that big of a deal. Carving a pumpkin isn't really necessary."

I smirked at him " Seriously? Edward it's like a rule, not to mention how much fun it can be."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my warm hand with his cold one. Edward tugged me towards the front door of my house but I stayed rooted in my spot, knowing that he was going to drag me over to his house. I wasn't going to give into him that easily.

"Alice will rip my head off if I don't get you over to my house. The party is in two hours and you have to get ready."

"I'll move if you tell me what my costume is." I pouted and said please in a way I knew he could never resist. Unfortunately it didn't work this time.

Edward lifted me up in his cool marble arms and carried me out of the door. I struggled in his embrace, wanting to be put down, but he didn't budge one bit. He set me into the passenger side of his shiny, silver Volvo and shut the door. I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted once again as he got into the drivers side and started up the car.

"Love, don't be like that. It'll be fun." he assured me as he put the car into drive.

---

When we arrived at the Cullen's mansion I was reluctant to get out. But knowing that they would eventually force me if I didn't, I just gave up to save them all a hassle and a headache.

Jasper and Emmett were outside decorating. Fake webs were stuck to the bushes and tree's along with freakishly real looking spiders on them. There was a fog machine and a blinding, blinking white light on the porch. Emmett was hanging up a huge, Happy Halloween sign.

Jasper greeted me with a smile as we walked up the steps. "Good luck," was all he said.

What did he mean 'good luck? There was no telling what Alice was up to or what she had planned for me, and as usual I was always the the last one to know about it.

I groaned and walked inside. As I entered the front door the scent of cookies hit my senses making my mouth water and my stomach growl. Edward grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen where both Carlisle and Esme were baking cookies. Some were shaped like bats and others like ghosts. While Esme baked, Carlisle decorated the cookies with tubes of black, purple and orange icing.

"Hello, dear," she said to me as she embraced me in a motherly hug. "Would you mind tasting one to see if I got it right?" Esme asked

Edward handed me a cookie, staring at it with distaste. I bit into the cookie and chewed slowly. It wasn't that I was scared of eating it, I was just wary because Esme obviously doesn't cook for humans.

"Their great, Esme. You did a wonderful job. Same to you, Carlisle."I told them honestly as I chewed the soft, warm cookie.

"Thanks, Bella," Carlisle said.

After we exchanged a few more words, Edward dragged me upstairs to Alice and Jasper's bedroom.

I was not looking forward to this at all.

Rosalie and Alice were in her bathroom getting ready. Edward gently pushed me in, and with a wink he left. I slowly walked into the bathroom, leery of my surroundings.

"Bella! I thought he was never going to drop you off. I was going to come get you myself. Come on, let's get dressed this is going to be so much fun!" she exclaimed happily.

Rosalie glared at me. She still has never warmed up to me and if looks could kill then I would of been dead a long time ago. I tried my best to ignore her and followed Alice back into the bedroom. She dragged me towards the bed and pointed to my costume.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled.

She let out a giggle " Nice reaction. Now come on."

"No way! I am not wearing that costume. Why couldn't you pick something different?"

Alice rolled her eyes " Your over-reacting. Edward will love it, so your wearing it, now come on!"

----

After Alice forced me into the costume she spent about an hour plucking and brushing at me. She insisted on painting my nails, giving me a facial, doing makeup and plucking my eyebrows. I was about to run when I saw all the makeup she put on me. There was no way that this could be good.

"Alice, you can't expect me to walk around in this. All of the guys will be focused on...this." I complained, motioning to the amount of cleavage that was showing. "I don't like Edward will like having to guard me all night while everyone ogles me. He gets frustrated enough just knowing what they think about me."

She pranced around in her cowgirl outfit, ignoring all of my complaints and protests. Rose stood by the vanity, wearing a devils costume and applying make-up to her flawless face. I looked at them, wondering why they put makeup on their face when they were already so naturally beautiful.

It was ten minutes left before the party and the girls were just finishing up with their makeup. When they were finally through Alice dragged me out of the room and down the stairs in my shoes that may as well be deathtraps. I tripped down the stairs, clutching the railing for dear life. I was surprised I hadn't already killed myself.

Edward was standing at the bottom, wearing the same themed outfit as me. He smiled immediately once he saw me, I blushed and looked away.

"Looks better then I thought it would," he commented as he held me in a tight embrace. I was shocked that he had any part of putting me in this costume.

I looked down at the ridiculous vampire costume I was wearing. It was a long dress that was black with a black lace over it. The top was a corset that tied together in the back with purple ribbons. The cape was tied around my neck, the collar sticking up. I had on three inch purple high-heels that screamed injury and fangs to go along with everything.

Edward was wearing black slacks and black dress shoes, along with a purple vest and a black ruffled shirt underneath. He also had fangs and a cape with the collar sticking up. He looked utterly and completely ridiculous but it was cute.

I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I thought about the fangs. Little did everyone know that Vampire's really don't have fangs. Or course little did they know vampire's really did exist in this world.

Emmett and Jasper stood beside him.

Emmett was a scarecrow. Stuffed pants and all. He was wearing a plaid shirt with hay poking out the the sleeves, along with blue jeans and hay sticking out by his shoes. He was wearing a straw hat and I had to laugh at the fake piece of wheat hanging out his mouth. Only Emmett could get away with wearing such a silly costume.

Jasper was wearing blue jeans, cowboy boots, a plaid shirt and a cowboy hat. He matched Alice completely and I found it funny because Emmett and Rose are the only ones who didn't match.

"Emmett! What happened to the angel costume?" Rose yelled at him.

She was pissed. I might not be on her list of favorite people but I definitely did not want to be on the receiving end of her wrath when she got mad. I had a bad feeling that right now that was exactly where Emmett was.

"Babe, it was lame. I liked this better. Don't I rock this outfit?"

While we all agreed, Rose did not and stomped off into the kitchen. Emmett went after her, muttering an apology. We laughed at the situation and went into the living room. Food was on long tables and black and orange streamers were hung from the high ceiling.

There were decorations everywhere you turned. Fake zombies, skeletons, bats, you name it and it was here. They really went all out, probably because Alice never took anything lightly.

As I sat on the white leather couch I couldn't help but question Alice.

"So why are you throwing this party again?" I asked

"You need another human experience." she stated.

"And how many do I get before you stop giving them to me?"

"Until your changed of course!" she exclaimed.

She could pretend that this was all about giving me every human experience possible, but I knew she loved any reason that allowed her to have a party, and my being changed was was another excuse to have lots of them under the guise if 'lets give Bella another human moment to remember.

Edward groaned in frustration at Alice's words "That is not set in stone, Alice. I-"

"You are going to shut up." I interrupted

I was getting pretty sick and tired of him being so masochistic on the subject.

He sighed but said nothing. I perched myself on his lap and leaned my back against his chest, he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly before he placed a gentle kiss on my neck. I shivered from the coolness of his lips on my warm skin.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Alice sprang up to answer it.

-----

The party was in full swing, everyone was dancing to the creepy music and eating the food Esme and Carlisle had prepared. Rose and Emmett were dancing, more like grinding against each other. Alice and Jasper were located somewhere in the next room, but Edward was nowhere to be seen. I had no clue to where he suddenly disappeared to.

Mike Newton was following me around like a creeper. It was annoying and starting to freak me out. I was sitting on the porch, handing out candy to all the brave children. They were all shy when it came to the Cullen house, as where their parents. It's like they expected for something terrifying to pop out and kill them at any moment.

"So I was thinking; after the party you should come over to my house and we can watch a scary movie." Mike said.

God, will he never give up and understand that I don't want anything to do with him.

I internally groaned and handed a not-so-fun-size snicker bar to some kid.

"Mike, I have a boyfriend, Edward. Have you forgotten that? I'm going to be staying here tonight and by the time the party is over it's going to be late." I told him, trying to let him down easily.

"It's just one night, Bella. He's always with you anyways, he can release you to have fun for one night," He argued, eyes glued to my chest. I shifted around uncomfortably under his gaze, I didn't like where this conversation was going.

I looked around awkwardly, wanting Edward to magically appear. As soon as I had that thought I saw him come from inside and walk down the stairs. It was like he could actually read my mind at that moment. He ignored Mike and sat beside me on the step, Mike glared at him and moved over a little. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and crashed his lips to mine. I sat, shocked at his actions, but kissed him back. He ran his cool tongue along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss.

This was farther then Edward had ever let us go physically before. Jealousy over Mike being so close to me probably put him over the deep end. Much to my dismay the kiss slowed and Edward pulled away. I took in even breaths and smiled.

"Hey, baby," Edward said, flashing that lopsided grin that I loved so much.

Mike stood up from his spot on the top step and went into the house, muttering swear words to himself the whole way.

Edward chuckled to himself over Mike's obvious annoyance with him.

"Thank you," I breathed.

He kissed my cheek " Anytime, my love"

I saw Emmett and Jasper walking up the sidewalk to the house, carrying large pumpkins in their arms. I stared at them, a questionable look etched on my face. Edward smirked at them.

"Interesting... Alice had this idea?"

They nodded and chuckled, bounding quickly into the house. Jasper and Emmett went in and out of the house carrying more and more pumpkins. Finally they stopped bringing in the pumpkins and Edward dragged me inside. All the furniture in the living room had been cleared out and the pumpkins were arranged in a big circle, with everyone sitting in front of them, knives in hand.

Edward pulled me over to two empty spots and we sat down on the floor. Alice stood in the middle of the pumpkin circle and began speaking.

"Okay, so all of you are participating in this, and what I mean by this, is carving a pumpkin as best as you can. We have prizes for the first, second and third place winners. You have twenty minutes starting...now!"

I squealed and grabbed the knife. Edward grabbed the stencil quickly and I glared at him. When he was done I grabbed it, along with a pencil. Once I stenciled the design I grabbed the knife and started cutting. The inside of the pumpkin was already emptied out and the top was obviously cut open.

Everyone raced to get it done while I took my sweet time. I cut the triangle shaped eyes as perfectly as I could and the weird toothed smile. I had cut pumpkins when I was little and I was never really good at it, but I had to admit, this was was amazing. When the time was up I put my knife down and admired my work. Perfect...

I looked over at Edwards and my mouth dropped. Everything was perfectly angled and cut. Would there every be anything that he was not good at. I couldn't help but be frustrated.

"But you've never even carved a pumpkin before!" I cried.

Alice passed by all of the pumpkins she smiled brightly at Edward's.

"Edward wins!" she yelled as everyone groaned in protest.

" t's not fair to pick siblings!" someone yelled out. They were obviously frustrated as well.

She growled quietly and Edward stared up at her.

"Prize?"

"The pumpkin is perfect, you get to keep it!" she said excitedly

Everyone burst into loud laughter and Edward glared at her before grabbing me and taking me out of the room. I was still in hysterics when we got into their kitchen.

"Damn Alice." he muttered. I giggled at his childish temper tantrum.

"Serves you right. You have carved one before haven't you?" I accused.

He put his hands up in surrender " I really haven't, Bella."

I could see the mischief glimmering in his eyes. I wanted to punch his arm, but I knew that I would break my hand in the process. With a huff I stormed off towards the back door in their kitchen. I stumbled around in the dark as I made my way outside. The cool night air hit my skin and goosebumps appeared. Edward didn't follow me, which was very surprising.

As I walked into the depths of the forest, hopping over the small stream of water. I knew that Edward told me not to go in the forest along, especially at night, but I didn't care about the rules at the moment. I was mad at him and wanted sometime to myself.

After about ten minutes I knew for sure that I was lost. It was dark and my surroundings were unfamiliar.

I heard a thump behind me and immediately turned around. Scanning the area around me, I saw nothing so I kept walking around, trying to figure out where I was. I kept searching, seeing the same bush and wondered if I was walking in circles.

I groaned in aggravation

"Where the hell am I?" I said quietly to myself.

I heard another rustling sound, but this time it was from the tree above me.

Probably just a squirrel, I thought.

I walked deeper and deeper into the forest, in panic of not knowing where I was going. When out of nowhere a whoosh of air went past me I spun around, looking around frantically. When I came up with nothing I completely turned around, trying to re-trace my steps.

All around me I heard rustling noises and air whizzing past me in every direction. When I turned right, a whoosh went past on my left.

"Anyone there." I called out loudly

The only answer I received was a menacing growl from behind me, in front of me and on both sides of me as well. Oh god...

Suddenly I was being grabbed from behind and I let out a blood curdling scream.

"I told you not to go in the forest alone. A lot of things go bump in the night, Bella" he whispered in a menacing voice that sent chills down my spine.

I panted, trying to catch the breath that had been sucked out of me in my state of fear.

"Edward Cullen! You scared the shit out of me!" I yelled as Emmett and Jasper came out of the shadows, laughing so hard that they fell to the ground.

"I swear when I am a vampire I am going to punch you for this." I couldn't believe that he would scare me like this.

-----

When we got back to the house nobody had seemed to notice our absence. They were all dancing and chatting in the kitchen. Alice and Rosalie were dropping the dirty knifes from pumpkin carving on the counter by the sink. I went over to the sink and got right on washing them while Edward dried.

As I grabbed the last knife that was in the warm bubbly water and accidentally slid my finger across the sharp part of the knife. I dropped the knife quickly as the blood started to spill.

The Cullen's were all in the kitchen at once in a matter of seconds. Edward was gripping the counter, trying his best to control himself. All of the people were staring at them, wondering why they were staring at me fiercely, almost as if I were something to eat.

"Alright. Party is over, everyone out!" Carlisle barked. No one moved.

I looked up to see Edward staring at my sliced finger, his eyes were onyx as he watched my scarlett colored blood dripping into the sink. He grabbed my roughly as he opened his mouth and lunged for the vein in my neck. His sharp teeth sunk into my delicate skin and everyone screamed and gasped.

-

I woke with a start, my eyes opening quickly. I immediately sat up in my bed, trying to get a hold on my emotions. Edward was laying beside me, looking concerned.

"Are you alright, Love?" he asked gently.

I shook my head, trying to clear the dream from my memory.

"Yeah. It was just a nightmare. That's all." I assured him

"Happy Halloween, Love!" He told me as he placed a soft kiss on my lips.

**Authors Note- There you have it. Vote and Review for me! Please! Thanks Eternally Addicted for helping me, you made it a whole lot better!**

**Please visit the Bump C2 to find more contest entries --**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/The_Sandbox_Presents_Things_That_Go_Bump_in_the_Night/74379/


End file.
